memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Mehr als die Summe
Die ''Enterprise''-E muss verhindern, dass die Borg die Technologie einer fremden Intelligenz in die Hände bekommen. Diese könnte es ihnen ermöglichen, sich wieder mit dem Rest des Kollektivs zu vereinigen. Inhalt Zusammenfassung Handlung Die USS Rhea befindet sich auf einer Forschungsmission zwischen dem Orion-Arm und dem Sagittarius-Carina-Arm und hat ungewöhnliche Biosignaturen und Energiesignaturen aus dem Sternhaufen NGC 6281 aufgefangen. Die Quelle liegt in einer Gruppe von Kohlenstoffplaneten im System 34 des Sternhaufens. Die Region weist in starkem Maße Veränderungen des Subraums auf, was den Warpflug erheblich erschwert. Nach ihrer Ankunft beamt ein Außenteam in Raumanzügen auf die Oberfläche des dritten Planeten. Der öde Planet weist keinerlei Spuren von Leben auf. Gerade in dem Moment als T'Ryssa Chen dies meldet, bekommt sie von ihrem Tricorder neue Werte in unmittelbarer Nähe gemeldet. Als sie sich umdreht stellt sie erschrocken fest, dass eine unbekannte engelhafte Gestalt wie aus dem Nichts in ihrem Rücken erschienen ist. Jeglicher Kommunikationsversuch bleibt zunächst ohne Erfolg. Die Fremden scheinen ihr Äußeres dem des Außenteams anpassen zu wollen, was als erster Schritt zur Kontaktaufnahme gewertet werden kann. Gerade in dem Moment erreicht das Team ein dringender Ruf von der Rhea. Die Einstein – ein von den Borg assimiliertes Sternenflottenschiff, welches man bislang für zerstört gehalten hat – hat gerade den Warpraum verlassen. Der saurianische Captain Bazel ist entsetzt; die Einstein hat zusätzlich noch an Größe zugenommen. Gerade noch kann ein allgemeines Notsignal abgesetzt werden bevor kurz darauf, trotz aktivierter Schutzschilde, ein halbes Dutzend Drohnen an Bord der Rhea beamt. Die Crew kämpft tapfer, kann ihre Assimilation aber nicht verhindern. Im Anschluss beamen die Borg auf den Planeten und greifen dort das Außenteam an. Die Mitglieder des Außenteams sind chancenlos. T'Ryssa Chen spürt bereits die Injektionsröhrchen in ihrem Hals, als sie überraschend zweitausend Lichtjahre weit weg transportiert wird. Jean-Luc Picards bereitet sich gedanklich auf einen neuen Lebensabschnitt vor, nachdem er vor einem Monat auf der Oberfläche eines jovianischen Mondes Beverly einen Heiratsantrag hat. Die Erfahrungen eines Ehemannes sind für ihn nicht vollkommen neu, hat er diese doch schon vor Jahren gemacht, als er die Erinnerung von Kamin, einem Bewohner des Planeten Kataan, durchlebt hat. Doch ist er damals bereits drei Jahre mit Eline verheiratet gewesen. Frisch verheiratet zu sein, ist dagegen eine komplett neue Erfahrung. Gerade will er mit Beverly über die Möglichkeit eines gemeinsamen Kindes sprechen, als ihn eine dringende Transmission von der Brücke erreicht. Es ist Admiral Nechayev, die Picard anweist, sofort zum Sternenflottenkommando zurückzukehren und sich mit ihr in Verbindung zu setzen. Zu Picards Erstaunen wird er von einer gut gelaunten Nechayev empfangen. Sie hat Bularianische Kanapees, Wasserkressesandwiches und Earl Grey Tee vorbereitet, um wie sie sagt, Spannungen zwischen ihnen beiden abzubauen. Sie erinnert damit an eine Geste, die Picard vor zehn Jahren zum selben Zweck angewandt hat. Nach einer gegenseitigen Aussprache enthüllt sie, weshalb sie die Enterprise zur Erde zurück beordert hat. Es geht um die Borg und sie möchte, dass sie diesmal wirklich alle an einem Strang ziehen … Im Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte werden Jean-Luc Picard, sein Erster Offizier Commander Worf und Doktor Beverly Crusher von Nechayev und Seven of Nine über die Aussagen von Lieutenant T'Ryssa Chen, einem Besatzungsmitglied der USS Rhea, in Kenntnis gesetzt. Man hat die junge Frau auf dem Planeten Maravel angetroffen, fast zweitausend Lichtjahre von der letzten bekannten Position der Rhea entfernt. Gemessene Energiesignaturen deuten auf den Einsatz einer Quantenslipstreamtechnologie hin. Von der Rhea hat man zuvor einen verstümmelten Notruf empfangen, der darauf hindeutet, dass das Schiff von der assimilierten Einstein angegriffen worden ist. Von Lieutenant Chen wird das Schiff nun Frankenstein genannt. Eine Bezeichnung, die gar nicht mal so unpassend ist, wie Nechayev findet. Jedenfalls besser, als den Namen eines verlorenen Sternenflottenschiffs als Bezeichnung für ein Borg-Schiff zu verwenden. Die Skepsis der Versammelten ist groß. Vor allem Worf ist der Meinung, dass man Lieutenant T'Ryssa Chen nicht unbedingt trauen sollte. Nechayev kann seine Bedenken nachvollziehen. Doch alle Untersuchungen deuten darauf hin, dass es sich hier um ein völlig neues Phänomen handelt. Die Frau weist die typischen Spuren einer Assimilation auf, in ihrem Blut sind jedoch keine Hinweise auf Nanotechnologie oder andere anorganische Verunreinigungen. Letzteres ist eigentlich unmöglich, was auf eine ungeheuer hoch entwickelte Technologie hindeutet. Picard erhält den Auftrag, alles notwendige zu tun, um die Borg daran zu hindern, die Technologie der Fremden in die Hände zu bekommen. Zu diesem Zweck genehmigt Admiral Nechayev die Installation von Transphasentorpedos auf der Enterprise. Diese sollen aber nur als allerletzte Alternative dienen. Die Hauptwaffe der Enterprise wird ein so genannter Multivektor-Kampfstoff sein. Entwickelt von Professor Annika Hansen vereint er verschiedene, von ihr perfektionierte Abwehrmechanismen, die die Sternenflotte bereits in der Vergangenheit eingesetzt hat. So beispielsweise das geometrische Paradoxon, welches man nach der Begegnung mit der Borg-Drohne Hugh in Form eines Computerviruses entwickelt hat. Oder auch Dr. Crushers Idee eines Mittels, welche die Transformation einer Königin im Nachhinein rückgängig machen kann. All diese Strategien haben jedoch nur einen begrenzten Erfolg gezeigt. Die Idee hinter der Neuentwicklung ist, die Borg gleich auf mehreren Ebenen anzugreifen, so dass ihnen nicht die Zeit zur Anpassung bleibt. Bevor die Mission beginnen kann, muss Picard jedoch noch die entstandenen Lücken innerhalb seiner Mannschaft füllen. Während Counselor T'Lana bereits vor einiger Zeit das Schiff verlassen hat, hat kürzlich auch Sicherheitschef Zelik Leybenzon überraschend um seine Versetzung gebeten. Auch der rhaandaritische Wissenschaftsoffizier Lieutenant Commander Gaanth hat seine Position nur für kurze Zeit ausgeübt. Leicht frustriert über den ständigen Wechsel und angesichts der kürzlichen Spannungen erlangt er zu der Erkenntnis, dass sich das einzigartige Zusammenspiel seiner früheren Besatzung wohl nicht so ohne weiteres wieder herstellen lassen wird. Angesichts dessen denkt er darüber nach, die Aufgaben auf der Brücke neu zu verteilen. Während der Androide Data seinerzeit neben den Aufgaben als Zweiter Offizier noch die des OPS-Managers und Wissenschaftsoffiziers übernommen hat, wäre es unfair selbiges von einem Menschen zu erwarten. Ähnlich verhält es sich mit Deanna Troi. Neben ihrer Funktion als Counselor ist sie dank ihrer empathischen Fähigkeiten auch auf diplomatischer Ebene stets eine große Hilfe gewesen. Ein solch kompetenter Offizier ist ebenfalls schwer zu ersetzen. Nach reiflicher Überlegung entschließt er sich dazu, den bisherigen Hilfscounselor Hegol Den zum Senior-Counselor zu ernennen. Der Bajoraner hat weder die Ambitionen noch die Qualifikation zu einem Brückenoffizier, ist aber ein fähiger Psychologe und wird zukünftig allein für das geistige Wohler von Captain und Besatzung verantwortlich sein. Die offene Brückenposition will Picard mit einem speziell ausgebildeten Kontaktspezialisten besetzen. Idealerweise würde dieser auch gleichzeitig die Position des Chefwissenschaftlers einnehmen. Für den Posten des neuen Sicherheitschefs hat Picard bereits einen Kandidaten im Auge. Auf Empfehlung von Marien Zimbata, ehemaliger Captain der ''Victory'', wird Lieutenant Jasminder Choudhury, eine junge Frau, die sich bereits während des Dominion-Krieges verdient gemacht hat, als Sicherheitschefin eingesetzt. Die Wahl des Wissenschaftsoffiziers fällt auf Lieutenant Dina Elfiki. Die äußerst begabte Offizierin ist ohne Frage mehr als nur qualifiziert für den Posten eines Chefwissenschaftlers, doch gehören Xenoanthropologie oder Kontaktprotokolle nicht zu ihren Spezialgebieten. Und so widmet sich Picard den übrigen Bewerbungen auf der Suche nach einer geeigneten Person für den Posten eines Kontaktspezialisten. Zu seiner Überraschung befindet sich unter den Bewerbungen auch die von Lieutenant T'Ryssa Chen. Die junge Frau macht auf den Captain nicht den besten ersten Eindruck, legt ihr Anliegen aber mit einer leidenschaftlichen Hingabe dar und Picard verspricht, ihrer Bewerbung ein ehrliche Chance zu geben. Er spricht mit Counselor Hegol über die Frau, was ihm aber die Entscheidung auch nicht wirklich leichter macht. Im Anschluss sucht Picard eine alte Freundin auf. Wie erwartet findet er sie im Happy Bottom Riding Club, der Offiziersmesse der Enterprise. Nachdem Guinan nach dem verheerenden Absturz der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|U.S.S. Enterprise-D]] auf Veridian III vor neun Jahren der Besatzung den Rücken zugekehrt hat um ihrer sporadisch aufkommenden Reiselust nachzukommen, ist sie überraschend zu Wills und Deannas Hochzeit wieder aufgetaucht. Jedoch ist Jean-Luc ist mit seinem Angebot, ihre alte Tätigkeit auf der Enterprise wieder aufzunehmen, bei der El-Aurianerin auf taube Ohren gestoßen. Nach der letzten Borg-Attacke auf die Erde ist sie überraschend wieder aufgetaucht, um das Angebot des Captains doch anzunehmen. Nun, weniger als drei Monate später, will sie das Schiff schon wieder verlassen. Doch der Captain kann sie davon überzeugen, zunächst auf der Enterprise zu bleiben. Nachdem sich Picard entschlossen hat, T'Ryssa Chen den Posten als Kontaktspezialistin zu überlassen, macht sich die Enterprise mit Maximum Warp auf den Weg zu dem Sternhaufen. Die erste Bewährungsprobe für Lieutenant Chen stellt sich, als die Enterprise nach einer dreiwöchigen Reise das Raumgebiet der Mabrae erreicht. Einem schwierigen und recht eigenbrötlerischen Volk, mit dem Picard vor mehr als zwanzig Jahren den ersten Kontakt hergestellt hat. Da es sich die Enterprise nicht leisten kann, das Raumgebiet zu umfliegen, ist es nun an Chen, den Captain dabei zu unterstützen, eine Vereinbarung auszuhandeln, die es ihnen ermöglicht, ihren Raum zu durchqueren. Nach der Lösung dieses Problems setzt die Enterprise ihre Reise durch die Weiten des Orion-Arms fort. Um eine regelmäßige Kommunikation mit der Sternenflotte aufrecht zu erhalten, werden in regelmäßigen Abständen Subraumrelais abgesetzt. Neun Lichtjahre vom Herzen des Sternhaufens stößt die Enterprise auf die ersten Regionen gestörten Subraums. Diese machen auch der Enterprise schwer zu schaffen, und so ist das Schiff fortan nur noch mit einem Bruchteil der üblichen Maximalgeschwindigkeit unterwegs. In der gesamten Region registriert die Enterprise ungewöhnlich viele Kohlenstoffplaneten. Außerdem werden überall in der Region Lebenszeichen gemessen, die denen der Noh-Engel – wie Lieutenant Chen die engelhaften Kreaturen in Anlehnung an die Masken des japanischen Noh-Theaters nennt – ähneln. Auf der weiteren Reise stößt man auf die unterschiedlichsten Inkarnationen dieser Noh-Engel, doch jeglicher Versuch der Kommunikation bleibt weiterhin ohne Erfolg. Lieutenant Chen stellt die Theorie auf, dass die eigentümlichen Planetenanordnungen und die diamantenen Kerne der Kohlenstoffplaneten in der Region eine Art natürlichen Computer darstellen und die Noh-Engel so etwas wie Teil einer einzelnen Entität sind. Es dauert nicht lange, bis die Wesen zu Chen in Kontakt treten. In einem ihrer Träume taucht eines dieser Wesen auf. Zwar verschwindet es gleich wieder, aber diese Begegnung verleitet Chen und den Rest der Führungscrew zu wichtigen Erkenntnissen. Die Noh-Engel scheinen ihr Unterbewusstsein anzuzapfen und daraus Abbilder herzustellen um so mit ihr zu kommunizieren. Da diese Kommunikation nur auf Traumebene stattfindet, bietet sich Jasminder Choudhury an, Chen in Techniken des Klarträumens zu unterrichten. Ein meditatives Training sollte es ihr ermöglichen, ihre Kommunikation mit den Fremden zu kontrollieren. Die Kommunikation gelingt, wobei sich herausstellt, dass die Fremden nur schlichtend in die Auseinandersetzung der Rhea mit der Frankenstein eingegriffen haben. In dem Moment, wo Chen vor der Assimilation gestanden hat, haben sie sie und die Borg per Slipstream über viele Lichtjahre in unterschiedliche Richtungen weg transportiert. Das Schicksal der Rhea bleibt zunächst unklar. Auf die entsprechende Frage öffnet sich ein Slipstream-Wirbel, der die Enterprise zu dem vermissten Forschungsschiff in System 34 des Sternenhaufens führt. Dort angekommen zeigt sich, dass die schwer beschädigte Rhea mithilfe einer Art Subraumblase in der Raumzeit eingefroren ist. Die Fremden haben noch nicht über das endgültige Schicksal der Rhea entschieden, weil sich die halb assimilierten Crewmitglieder nicht eindeutig den Borg oder der Föderation zuordnen lassen. Plötzlich taucht ein anderes Borgschiff auf, das Picard vage bekannt vorkommt. Es stellt sich als jenes von Hughs unabhängig gewordener Borgpopulation heraus. Dieser berichtet, dass die Frankenstein vor etwa zwei Monaten im Orbit ihrer Heimatwelt aufgetaucht ist. Hugh und die anderen Befreiten – wie sie sich jetzt nennen – waren imstande, den Angriff abzuwehren und dank ihrer Kortikalimplantate die Kommunikation der Borg mitzuverfolgen. Daher weiß er, dass sie auf dem Weg hierher sind, um die Entität samt Slipstreamtechnologie zu assimilieren. Hugh erzählt der Crew, wie es ihnen seit ihrer letzten Begegnung ergangen ist und dass sich ihre Gemeinschaft dank der Revolution von Unimatrix Zero noch vergrößert hat. Als Überraschung befindet sich in Hughs Begleitung Lieutenant Rebekah Grabowski, eine der Crewmitglieder, die während der ersten Begegnung Picards mit den Borg assimiliert worden ist. Schließlich äußert Hugh noch einen abschließenden Wunsch. Da der größte Teil ihrer Borgpopulation nicht zur Fortpflanzung fähig ist, regt er an, dass sich Dr. Crusher diesen Problems annehmen könnte. Picard versteht den Wunsch, möchte aber zunächst die aktuelle Krise bewältigt sehen. Bereits wenige Stunden nach ihrer Einsatzbesprechung nähert sich die Frankenstein. Sie richten ihr Feuer auf die Kohlenstoffplaneten in System 66 um bis zum Diamantkern vorzudringen und die Entität selbst zu assimilieren. Mittels eines weiteren Slipstream-Wirbels kann die Enterprise zu den Borg aufschließen. Allerdings wird nur der Enterprise diese Möglichkeit geboten. Die Liberator – wie Hugh das Schiff der Befreiten getauft hat – ist gezwungen zurückzubleiben. Umgehend gerät die Enterprise ins Gefecht mit dem assimilierten Sternenflottenschiff. Die Enterprise registriert mehrere Transportersignaturen, doch die Schildmodifikationen, die Hugh der Crew zu Verfügung gestellt hat, verhindern, dass Borg-Drohnen an Bord der Enterprise gelangen. Sofort erwidert die Enterprise den Angriff und feuert einen, mit dem Multivektor-Kampfstoff bestückten Torpedo auf die Frankenstein ab. Dieser prallt jedoch an den Schilden ab. Dies kommt für alle unerwartet, da Borg-Schiffe für gewöhnlich nicht mit Schilden ausgerüstet sind. Nach einem waghalsigen Manöver schafft es Lieutenant Choudhury die Schilde zusammenbrechen zu lassen. Obwohl der Torpedo nun ungehindert das Schiff der Borg trifft, bleibt der Multivektor-Kampfstoff ohne Wirkung, vermutlich weil er zwar das Schiff erreicht hat, aber nicht durch die Hülle gedrungen ist. Auch der Plan, den Kampfstoff direkt an Bord der Frankenstein zu beamen, zeigt keinen Erfolg. Gerade als die Borg beginnen, sich zu regenerieren und die Schilde beginnen, sich wieder aufzubauen, greift die Clusterentität ein, indem sie die beiden kämpfenden Schiffe voneinander trennt. Eingeschlossen in eine Art Kraftfeld ist es weder der Enterprise noch der Frankenstein möglich, den Kampf fortzusetzen. Allerdings wird niemand daran gehindert, den Schauplatz zu verlassen. Mit Warp 1 entfernt sich die Enterprise daraufhin von dem Borg-Schiff. Die Autopsie eines geborgen Borg-Leichnams soll zeigen, weswegen der Multivektor-Kampfstoff keine Wirkung gezeigt hat. Wie es scheint, haben die Borg eine Art äußere Immunverteidigung entwickelt, die es erforderlich macht, den Kampfstoff direkt in den Körper einer Drohne zu injizieren. Während man sich zunächst weiter von der Frankenstein entfernt, beraten sich die Führungsoffiziere, wie man die Entität davon überzeugen kann, den Angriff auf die Borg zuzulassen. Oder anders ausgedrückt, sich mit ihnen statt mit den Borg zu verbünden. Die Entität müsste davon überzeugt werden, dass das Eingreifen der Enterprise im Interesse der Borg ist, T'Ryssa Chen soll sich darum kümmern indem sie der Entität das Konzept der Individualität näher bringt. Ihr kommt die Idee, mit der humanoiden Fortpflanzung zu beginnen. Trotz des Interesses der Clusterentität gelingt es ihr nicht, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass die Borg eine Bedrohung darstellen. Eilig und halb bekleidet stürmt T'Ryssa Chen auf die Brücke und erklärt, dass die Borg sich aus eigener Kraft befreit haben und ihre Bemühungen in System 66 fortsetzen. Auch wenn die Entität anscheinend kein Interesse am Eingreifen der Enterprise hat, setzt man, gemeinsam mit der Liberator, Kurs auf System 66. Bei einer eilig einberufene Einsatzbesprechung berät man über die nun folgende Strategie gegen die Borg. Noch immer gibt es keine sichere Methode, den Multivektor-Kampfstoff direkt in den Körper einer Drohne zu injizieren. Außerdem scheinen diese vorausschauender als bei allen früheren Begegnungen zu handeln und die einzige Möglichkeit, um den Kampfstoff sicher im Kollektiv zu verteilen scheint darin zu bestehen, dass sich jemand assimilieren lässt, der diesen bereits in der Blutbahn trägt. Die Offiziere sind entsetzt, als sich Picard spontan dazu bereit erklärt, sich auf dieses Himmelfahrtskommando zu begeben. Auch Hugh meint, dass er die bessere Wahl sei, doch der Captain lässt sich sein Vorhaben nicht ausreden. Beverly bemüht sich, die Fassung zu bewahren und Jean-Luc in seiner Entscheidung zu unterstützen. Erst als Guinan dem Captain ins Gewissen redet, ist er bereit, von seinem Plan Abstand zu nehmen. Daraufhin stellt sich Hugh bereitwillig für das Unterfangen zur Verfügung. Seine Partnerin Rebekah Grabowski ist den Tränen nahe, wollten sie doch gemeinsam eine Familie gründen. Doch Hugh ist gewillt, dieses Opfer zu bringen. Auch seinem Freund Geordi gelingt es nicht, ihn umzustimmen. In System 66 angekommen mehrt sich die Befürchtung, zu spät gekommen zu sein. Die Borg haben bereits mit der Assimilation der Clusterentität begonnen. T'Ryssa ist jedoch sicher, dass diese noch nicht vollständig vollzogen ist. Die Enterprise und die Liberator eröffnen das Feuer auf die Frankenstein, doch erneut greift die Clusterentität ein. Beide Schiffe sind nun aufs neue in der Raumzeit gefangen. Picard glaubt, dass er die Entität überzeugen könne. Da Chen bislang die Einzige ist, die eine erfolgreich Kommunikation aufgebaut hat, bittet der Captain T'Ryssa darum, eine Gedankenverschmelzung mit ihm einzuleiten um ihm zu ermöglichen, mit der Entität zu sprechen. T'Ryssa, die diese Technik noch nie angewandt hat, ist wenig begeistert, will es aber versuchen, nachdem Picard ihr versichert hat, dass er, der schon mehrere Verschmelzungen hinter sich hat, sie anleiten kann. Die Verschmelzung enthüllt einige sehr persönliche Aspekte des Captains aber auch von T'Ryssa. Trotz dieser Nebenwirkung ist das Unterfangen von Erfolg gekrönt und schon bald stellen die beiden einen telepathischen Kontakt her, als die Entität sich in der Gestalt eines Drachen zeigt. Trotz aller Überredungskunst gelingt es Picard nicht sie davon zu überzeugen, den Angriff auf die Borg zuzulassen. T'Ryssa greift schließlich zu einer List. Die Behauptung, die Borg würden durch ihr Eingreifen nicht verletzt, sondern würden im Gegenteil sogar ihre Identität wiedererlangen scheint die Entität zu überzeugen und die Barriere, welche die Enterprise und die Liberator umgibt, beginnt daraufhin sich aufzulösen. Es folgt ein unbarmherziger Kampf der beiden verbündeten Schiffen gegen die Frankenstein bei dem die Enterprise nach ersten Erfolgen zu unterliegen droht. Doch dann schwenkt die Liberator zwischen die beiden Schiffe und zieht das Feuer auf sich. Es dauert nicht lange, bis deren Schilde zusammenbrechen und mehrere Drohnen an Bord der Liberator beamen. Bis auf Hugh ist die Besatzung des Schiffes jedoch bereits zur Enterprise evakuiert worden. Hugh jedoch wird wie geplant assimiliert, und die einst freie Drohne kann nur noch darauf hoffen, dass die Wirkung des Kampfstoffs nicht allzu lange auf sich warten lässt. Unterdessen widmet sich die Enterprise den verbliebenen Borg auf dem Planeten. Ein Quantentorpedo sollte ausreichen, doch erschreckend für alle zeigt sich, dass die Borg bereits Teile des Wissens der Clusterentität assimiliert haben. Die Frankenstein setzt ihren Angriff fort, und schon bald gelingt es mehreren Drohnen, an Bord der Enterprise zu beamen. Mit Mühe können die Drohnen in Schach gehalten werden bis der Multivektor-Kampfstoff schließlich doch noch seine Wirkung entfaltet. Im Anschluss erhält die Crew die Gelegenheit, sich um die Überlebenden der Rhea zu kümmern. Trotz des Umstands einer schon bald überfüllten Krankenstation verläuft die, bis ins Detail durchorganisierte, Aktion weitestgehend problemlos. Für T'Ryssa Chen stellt sich nun die Frage, ob sie sich ihrer alten Crew wieder anschließen oder ihren neuen Posten behalten will. Spontan entscheidet sie sich dazu, auf der Enterprise zu bleiben. Zelik Leybenzon ist nach seinem Weggang von der Enterprise als Sicherheitschef auf der USS Bhutto, einem Patrouillenschiff der ''Saber''-Klasse, stationiert. Das Schiff ist auf Patrouille am Rand des barolianischen Systems als plötzlich Roter Alarm ertönt. Ein Borg-Kubus hat den Planeten Barolia komplett ausgelöscht. Trotz der Tragik der Situation, frohlockt Leybenzon bei dem Anblick und hofft nun auf die Chance für einen glorreichen Kampf. Der Captain berichtet von dem erst kürzlich getesteten Multivektor-Kampfstoff, wirft aber gleichzeitig ein, dass es sich um keine optimale taktische Waffe handelt und außerdem die einzig sichere Möglichkeit, den Kampfstoff zu verteilen, darin besteht, dass sich jemand, der diesen bereits in der Blutbahn trägt, von den Borg assimilieren lässt. Zelik Leybenzon ist mehr als gewillt, sich auf dieses Himmelfahrtskommando zu begeben und zusammen mit seinem Sicherheitsteam aus Freiwilligen beamt Leybenzon an Bord des Kubus. Nur um kurz darauf festzustellen, dass er sich maßlos überschätzt hat. Seine Hoffnung, als Taktischer Offizier der Assimilation wert zu sein, bleibt unerfüllt. Auch der Alternativplan, den Kampfstoff direkt in den Körper einer Drohne zu injizieren, ist für keines der Teammitglieder durchführbar. Schlimmer noch. Ein am Boden liegendes Hypospray fällt den Borg in die Hände und ermöglicht ihnen die Analyse des Kampfstoffs. Picard ist bestürzt als ihn die Nachricht über diesen und einen weiteren Übergriff der Borg auf Acamar erreicht. Admiral Nechayev erklärt weiter, dass die Sternenflotte keinerlei Erklärung dafür hat, woher sie gekommen sein könnten. Es gibt keinerlei Spuren auf Slipstream-Wirbel, Transwarp-Kanäle, Wurmlöcher oder ähnliches. Die Enterprise soll so schnell wie möglich in den Föderationsraum zurückkehren Als einziges mit Transphasentorpedos ausgestattetes Schiff, ist die Enterprise derzeit das einzige, was zwischen ihnen und den Borg steht. Schweren Herzens und mit düsteren Vorahnungen, was die Zukunft betrifft, lässt Picard einen Kurs setzen. Zitate Ich deute gar nichts an, Sir. Ich weiß nicht, ob die Engel intelligente Lebewesen waren – Verdammt, ich weiß nicht einmal, ob sie wirklich am leben waren. Aber irgendetwas zog mich nackt aus, entlauste mich auf molekularer Ebene und schoss mich dann aus der größten Kanone, die die Galaxis je gesehen hat. Und ich will Ihnen eins sagen, Sir, fuhr sie fort und ihr Tonfall wurde immer lebhafter, wenn die mich nicht ins Buch der Rekorde für den längsten unbekleideten Raumflug aufnehmen, wird sich jemand einen Satz heiße Ohren einfangen. Ich meine, es sollte zumindest eine Medaille oder sowas dafür geben, finden Sie nicht? Hintergrundinformationen Links und Verweise Verweise , Klingonisches Imperium, Ingenieurskorps der Sternenflotte | Spezies = Andorianer, Aurelianer, Betazoid, Bolianer, Edosianer, Jem'Hadar, Katze, Klingone, , Organier, Romulaner, Spezies 116, Spezies 8472, Spot, Vulkanier, Wurmlochwesen | Kultur = Betazoide Hochzeit, Bibel, Ehre, Flitterwochen, Griechische Mythologie, Kahs-wan, Kurlanischer Naiskos, Poker, Schach, UMUK, Weihnachten | Person = Albert Einstein, Alynna Nechayev, Arturis, B-4, Batai, , Benjamin Sisko, Beverly Crusher, Borg-Königin, Bruce Maddox, , Chefingenieur, Dahar-Meister, Der Reisende, , Donatra, Flottenadmiral, Geordi La Forge, Gowron, Guinan, , Hugh, Jack Crusher, Jadzia Dax, , Jean-Luc Picard, , K'Ehleyr, Kahless, Kathryn Janeway, Kamie, Kor, Laura Heimbold, Lewis Zimmerman, , Locutus, Lore, Lwaxana Troi, Martok, Meribor, , Natasha Yar, Nella Daren, Noonien Soong, Q, , Seven of Nine, Shinzon, Spock, René Picard, Ro Laren, Robert Picard, Surak, , Taurik, Wesley Crusher, William Shakespeare, Worf, | Schiffe = , , , Deep Space 9, , [[USS Equinox|USS Equinox]], ''Galaxy''-Klasse, [[USS Hera|USS Hera]], , , , [[USS Odyssey|USS Odyssey]], , ''Sovereign''-Klasse, , ''Voyager'' | Ort = Daystrom-Institut, Forschungsstation, Holodeck, Indien, La Barre, Sherwood Forest, Taktische Station | Astronomie = Adlernebel, Asteroid, Bajoranisches Wurmloch, , Beta-Quadrant, Cestus III, Delta-Quadrant, Gamma-Quadrant, Gelber Zwerg, , , , Organia, Qo'noS, Remus, , Soukara, Stellarer Nebel, Supernova, Universum | Technik = Ablativgenerator, Archäologie, Borg-Alkoven, Disruptor, Eisen, Gas, Iconianisches Portal, Impulsantrieb, Handphaser, Hauptbildschirm, Holoemitter, Kohlenstoff, Kohlenwasserstoff, Kommunikator, Langstreckensensor, Medizinisch-Holographisches Notfallprogramm, Mobiler Emitter, Nanosonde, Phaser, Raumsonde, Replikator, Sauerstoff, Selbstzerstörung, Sensor, Silizium, Tarntechnologie, Transporter, Transwarp, Transwarpzentrum, Turbolift, Virus, Warpfeld | Nahrung = Eiscreme, Kaffee, Tee | Sonstiges = Geschlechtsverkehr Loyalität, Meuterei, Nummer Eins (Spitzname), Spitzname, Sternzeit }} Verweise auf Episoden * ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * cs:Greater than the Sum en:Greater than the Sum Mehr als die Summe